Edges and Endings
by PaintbytheColours30
Summary: It's been so long since Hiccup's been gone... Toothless is now old and he thinks back on his days with his beloved rider. Minor spoilers for HTTYD2. Character death


Edges and Endings

**Hello! I thought of this idea randomly and I hope you enjoy! Please review it helps me improve my writing. Also for those of you reading my other story I'm so sorry for the delay and I promise a new chapter will be up soon!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HTTYD RELATED (ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID)**

Toothless looked over the colossal drop at the edge of the cliff. He had chosen the highest one, perfectly overlooking the ruins of the once bustling village named Berk. His home. Hundreds of years ago, when Toothless was young and arrogant, he would fly around the village, shooting down lookout towers and striking fear into the Viking's hearts. He remembered how he loved to hear them shout "Night Fury!" and "Get Down!" It had made him feel powerful and superior knowing he could create such a large amount of panic in those tough and stubborn people. Then one night, during a particularly successful raid for the dragons, The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself had met what he thought at the time to be a tragic fate. He had been flying around, concealed by darkness when suddenly,

**_Snap!_**

**_Crack!_**

_**Boom!**_

A bola wrapped around his long slender form, forcing his wings in and causing Toothless to quickly dive towards the ground in a dangerous spiral. He had hit the ground with such force he thought broke the earth itself. He continued to slide at a rapid speed through the dirt on the forest's cold floor. Unable to use his limbs to stop himself, Toothless could only wait until he gradually slowed to a stop. Finally, after ripping up at least three trees, Toothless stopped. And then the pain began. Bubbling from deep within him until it was almost too much for him to stay conscious. He looked down and saw a fate worse than death. His tail wing was missing. Gone. Toothless had let out a sorrowful moan, knowing that he would never fly again. The wings of a dragon were everything and without even a piece of one, a dragon could lose the ability of flight forever. Even if he could have gotten out of the bola he would be as good as dead. What could a land lizard do except wait for death to take him?

And then he came. With his oversized vest and undersized knife. Pathetic. Weak. Toothless knew that this Viking was a runt and was probably excluded for being so tiny in comparison with just some of the others Toothless had seen on his nightly flights. And yet out of all the amazingly strong vikings in Berk, it was this tiny one who had taken him down with a bola. And it was the same Viking who right then was holding a knife over Toothless' heart, preparing to kill the massive beast. Toothless knew this was a pathetic way to go out. To be murdered by a runt. Just days ago, Toothless would have struggled and fought. But now he felt no need to live, no life was worth living without the power of flight. It may not be the most honorable death, but it would be less painful than slow starvation. With one last moan, Toothless dropped his head, waiting for the fateful blow.

But it never came.

The boy released him.

And the boy came back soon after with food.

Slowly, the small human grew on him. Toothless came to trust him and began to believe that he could just live out his days like that, eating his warm blooded friend's fish and taking naps. But then the human did something extremely incredible.

He returned his flight to him.

Not without the cost of taking the boy with him of course, but it was a small price to pay for the freedom of flying again. He built a friendship with the boy who he learned was called Hiccup. Together, he and Hiccup changed the Viking's minds and built a new era of peace between dragons and humans. They went on adventures together, created an academy and fought any man or beast that tried to take down their home. They raced together, ate together and Toothless would provide transportation for Hiccup and Astrid when they wished to get away from the village every now and again. When Hiccup lost his leg, Toothless came to his aid and Toothless saw Hiccup on his back no longer as a burden but the best and only way to fly.

Their relationship had lasted every test. Even after the events of the dreaded Bewilderbeast battle, his rider forgave him and loved him. Hiccup saved him and he saved Hiccup. Toothless watched over as Hiccup became chief, when he was married to Astrid and when his other parent died as well. He helped babysit Hiccup's kids, helped Hiccup at the forge and fought many battles on the frontlines with his rider's friends and their dragons. Toothless watched as his home bloomed under the leadership of Hiccup, and Toothless couldn't have been prouder.

Then, about 60 years after the meeting Hiccup, the unthinkable (only to Toothless) happened. First Tuffnut died in a freak accident, then Ruffnut died in war, Snotlout was left devastated and he followed his wife soon after. A few years later Fishlegs also joined those three friends in Valhalla and only Hiccup and Astrid remained.

Astrid died protecting their grandchild in an invasion.

Hiccup dies in the same battle trying to get to Toothless.

Toothless should have seen it coming. Hiccup couldn't last forever. Maybe it was that youthful spark that always shone in his eyes that deceived him, or his ever witty and sarcastic banner. At the very least Toothless thought Hiccup would live as long as Toothless did. Which was somewhat true. After his rider's death, it was as if all the color had been sucked out of the world. Hiccup was Toothless' beacon in the dark and without his light, Toothless was lost. He allowed no one to ride him and ran into the forest, never to be seen again. He spent his centuries grounded, unable to fly without his owner and scarred by the experience of losing someone so close to him.

Now, many years later, Toothless is extremely old. He knows this. His scales have turned grey and lack luster. His movements are slower. Today is the first time Toothless has seen Berk since Hiccup and Astrid's funeral pyre. It seems that the village is dead as well, abandoned and crumbling after many years of neglect. He looks at it from across the ocean, remembering how it used to be colorful and filled with Hiccup's quirky inventions. Toothless looks down below the cliff into the ocean. A drop at this height could kill a person.

Or a flightless old dragon.

Toothless still wears the saddle Hiccup gave him all those years ago. Rusted and old but familiar at the same time, like a sweater with filled with holes from being used so often. Giving one last look at his decaying home, the dragon spreads his wings, brittle and paper thin from no usage for the past few hundred years or so…

And jumps over the edge.

Tears sting at his eyes, but to Toothless it feels good, like when he would perform tricks with Hiccup. Wind lashed at him and Toothless sucked in a breath of salty air. This is what he was missing. The world was traveling a blur, much too fast for Toothless to distinguish what was air and what was water. He could have sworn that he felt his rider on his back and for a moment the pressure lifted and the world gained color once more. He felt whole, happy and alive. The ocean rushed up to meet him and he closed his eyes for the last time, content.

He was ready to go home. To Berk. To Gobber. To Stoick. To Valka. To Tuff and Ruff and Snot and Fishlegs. To Astrid. And of course to his boy, the one who was able to see past what others told him and push the limit. That's why Hiccup was so great to fly with. He had no limit. Not even the sky could have stopped the two of them when they were together. Hiccup brought out the best in Toothless, and Toothless brought out the best in Hiccup.z

The water rushed up to meet him and Toothless hit it harder than cement. Then the pain hit him.

Everything.

Then Nothing.

And Finally, The Light.

**_Hiccup?_**

**_Bud!_**

**I hope you enjoyed! remember to review and check out my other story! thanks!**

**PaintbytheColours30**


End file.
